


隔墙花

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff





	隔墙花

N18/ooc/私设都是我的/勿上升  
看起来是纪实实际上是虚构  
出轨/多p/轻SM/伪HE/不适者退散

  
“我尽管无知，你大可幼稚。”  
——周笔畅《隔墙花》

（序章）

“啊……啊……嗯……”一双纤细的白玉色手臂勾着另一个男人的后颈，白花花的大腿盘在他的腰上，再仔细一看，其实是小麦色的男人有力的胳膊将玉白色的男人的大腿完全撑开，再整个抱起。

小麦色的男人的腰部，有规律地前后移动着，而在他身上的人，仿佛已经完全被支配，身体大幅度的晃动着，任凭眼前的男子，在他的身体里来回进出。

“朗哥，干死我。”被整个抱起的男子像是用尽了最后的力气，带着一点哭腔，却又像是极端兴奋而导致了虚脱的在小麦色的男子耳边，断断续续地说了这么一句话。

那个被称为朗哥的人却停下了动作，被抱起的男人一下子愣住了，于是开始拼命的想自己在那根粗壮的东西上移动，可是高嘉朗将男子的大腿开的太大，任凭怀中的男子怎么想要移动，也难有什么动作。

男子像是泄了气的皮球，一下子失去了力气。

“求你了，朗哥，草我吧。”男子发出了近乎哀求的声音。

高嘉朗将他放下，然后又一把扯起，直接推到了墙上，男子的脸生生地撞到白色的墙壁上，他却没有了喊疼的力气，高嘉朗将男子的翘臀掰开，露出已经有些发红的穴口，将自己的肉棒，直接怼了进去。

又是一刻钟的歇斯底里，被死死摁在墙上的男子，就这样，仿佛一个下作的街妓，被肆意玩弄着，只是他的脸上，充满满足。

高嘉朗完事后，将身体抽出，乳白色的精液，混在着些许血丝，缓缓从男子小穴中流出，连同男子自己喷射的精液，顺着那对细腻诱人的大腿，一点一点，滴在玫瑰红的地毯上，成为一摊越来越大的脏水。

“最后一次。”高嘉朗点起一根烟，看着瘫坐在地上的男子:“赵品霖，凡事皆有个限度，到此为止了。”

地上的赵品霖轻蔑的笑了笑:“怎么了，我是身材没他好还是技巧没他好，我还不了解他么，我能给你的，他给不了。”

“闭嘴。”高嘉朗将只抽了几口的烟直接摁熄在桌子上:“我当初就不该相信你，雅雅被你纠缠了那么多年，你能是什么好惹的人。”

赵品霖此时早已收起了他方才的软弱，变得恶狠起来:“与我有什么关系，我与他早已形同陌路，只是如今，不希望他抢了我的青春之后，再抢了我的男人罢了。”

“我不是你的男人。”高嘉朗听到这里已经有些怒气。

“你……高嘉朗，你给我记着，你别想提上裤子就不认人，我赵品霖向来说话算话，我说我缠上你了，你就别想把我甩开。”赵品霖竟有些着急，一时间说出狠话来。

高嘉朗穿上裤子，提着自己的上衣，直接摔门而出。留屋子里的赵品霖，一个人咬牙切齿，却无可奈何。

“早知如此，不该当初。”赵品霖艰难地起身，一头扎在床上，眼泪打在枕头上。这一次，他是真的哭了。

（一）

“第一个教我跳舞的人就是刘也。”

“我找到你了。”

“赵品霖腿已经盘我身上了。”

“他控制欲真的超级强唉。”

赵品霖的故事的开始，男主角还不是高嘉朗，而是另一个叫刘也的男人。

赵品霖和他一起参加一档选秀，那时，还凭借着一副好嗓子，不太会跳舞的赵品霖，遇到了另一个跳舞特别好的男孩子，他教他跳舞，他教他唱歌，他们一起出道，成为一个团里的主唱和主舞，虽然团并不是那么大火，但是，这并不妨碍这两个人的爱情。

刘也就像一个大哥哥，什么都会照顾赵品霖，而一直任性的赵品霖，也在刘也的照顾下，暴露着自己的公主病，他会脾气很大，他也会对着刘也发脾气，可是他知道，这才是他爱一个人的方式，就像开头，他和高嘉朗那样。

人前当大哥带领全队，舞台上征服全场，那个都不是真实的赵品霖，只有那个会对刘也发小性子，会对着刘也生气，会吃醋好几天，对刘也冷暴力最后又默默去认错的小公主，才是真正的赵品霖。

他那时候真的是很爱刘也啊，他知道刘也也很爱他。他总是三句话不离刘也，外出他永远搭在刘也身上，外面下雨了，他会贴心的为刘也批上自己的衣服，茶余饭后的小时光里，他也会或有意或无意的，悄悄夹住刘也的腿。夜深人静之时，他也会悄悄爬上刘也的床，轻轻的吻醒他，然后一脸坏笑的看着他，等着两个人的结合。

那时的性不算激烈，大多数时候都是赵品霖主动，后来再遇到很多事，赵品霖才知道，那时的他，似乎也没有怎么满足过。只是他实在是深爱着眼前的男人，只望着刘也深邃的眼睛，就足够他高潮，一切的一切，在那份爱面前，好像也算不得什么。

“如果我们一直这样糊下去，早晚有一天，我们都会做不了偶像的吧。”在团内的第一个生日，赵品霖趴在刘也身上，笑着问他。

“没事啊，等我们都大了，我去当个舞蹈老师，你去当个声乐老师，我们还能在一块，还能养活自己，反倒不用管这么多了。”刘也将赵品霖搂在怀里，轻轻吻了他一下，给了他最好的生日礼物——一份承诺。

后来呢，后来的故事总是不会朝着大家想的地方发展。

团里陆续有人退团，9个人变成了5个人，其中有一个人参加了大爆的选秀，成为了顶流，其他人也跃跃欲试，他们毕竟是最早吃这碗饭的人之一，他们也不甘平凡。

赵品霖也退出了，可是刘也还想守着，赵品霖觉得这样下去没有前途，执意想带刘也也走。

“你可以过每个月五千块钱的日子，我不行。”

他们大吵一架，赵品霖一气之下，删了所有刘也的联系方式，他觉得自己还是那个小公主，刘也回来哄他，和他一起。

只是这次，刘也没有再这么做了。

后来赵品霖也参加了选秀，虽然没有大爆，但是毕竟拿到了第一名，也算终于出人头地，而那个陪他走过寂寂无名的人，却依然在原来的那个小破团里，一个人坚守着。

爆火之后的赵品霖遇到了很多人，精致的面庞，玲珑的身段，他的身边永远不乏追求者，他也会找人去排解对刘也的思念，可是，当他再对着那些代餐情人做出他曾经对刘也做的事情，他自己会已经不舒服，对方也会躲闪了。

他终于品尝了禁果最真实的滋味，可是这份滋味少了爱，怎么样，都不再能让他满足了，于是他越玩越花，试图用疼痛与纯粹的生理快感去添补心灵上的空虚与无奈，可是每次当他临近高潮，又总是回想起那双眼睛:在那个小破床上，他在刘也的阴茎上来回运动时，刘也那双，望着他的，深邃的眼睛。

“刘也还在关注我唉，你说，会不会，他也还在想着我，等我回去。”赵品霖常在狂欢之后，看着手机，翻着刘也曾经给他的留言，呆呆的重复着。

“可是，明明错的不是我，为什么要我道歉。”他还嘴硬着，或者说，他还在等着刘也，选择他的生活：“这个傻瓜，别人对他好的时候，他为什么总是感受不到。”

所以当他听说刘也最终也选择报名一档选秀之后，他暗暗高兴。

“这一次，你终于主动了，我等着你，我们巅峰相遇。”

他等着刘也也大火的那一天，会回来找他，再和他一起，完成他们未完成的故事。

可是生活第一次没有按照他们的期待走，第二次，第三次，第四次，都不会了。

（二）

刘也到最后其实都没明白，他是怎么失去赵品霖的。

他不是没有想要爆红的心，只是他更希望，他们能一起走到最后，而不是一个一个单飞，如果是那样，他宁可大家一起保持现状，去完成那个一起生活的约定。

这份执着看起来没错，只是，他的这份执着，让他失去了他最爱的那个人。

他一人守着这个已经支离破碎的团，看着屏幕上闪闪发光的赵品霖，听着他各种各样的桃色新闻，看着他搂着别人，娇嗔着对另一个男人说话。

“或许他，真的过得很好呢。”眼泪充溢了刘也的眼眶。

“也哥，你陪我一起参加创造营吧。”有一天，夏之光给刘也发来这样一条消息。

“好吧。”刘也回答，刘也深知自己的年龄，公司，在水最深的创造营，注定只是一场刷脸之旅，但是，他心中仍有一丝别的想法。

“或许，能让他看到我，能让他想到我们曾经的约定。”

刘也就这样迈入了创造营的生活中。

他还是六爷，他默默的当着那些孩子们的舞蹈老师，他默默照顾着那些即将升起的星星，他还是那样一副冷脸暖心，直到遇见另一个人。

刘也第一次遇见高嘉朗，是在那场踢馆赛上，看到他与自己一模一样的手绳，刘也不由得对这个男人多留了几分心，当他开嗓的那一刻，那一声征服全场的高音，让刘也一瞬间恍若隔世。

“又是主唱是么。”

两人一起分到A班，看着高嘉朗迟迟学不会主题曲，他开始教他跳舞，他开始教他唱歌，一切都那么熟悉。

只是，这次那个公主脾气的人，变成了自己。

“刘也，你喊救命我下去救你。”

“你能不能别说话。”

“我家刘也说的算，我其实是给刘也打下手。”

“来，你一块我一块，我们永远在一块。”

刘也感觉自己越来越奇怪，他曾觉得自己和高嘉朗是一类人，不会走到一起，可是，逐渐接触中，他发现，自己越来越依赖这个人了。

这个人会逗他笑，会关心他的感受，会在父母电话时牢牢抓住自己的肩膀，会在自己走不动时给自己找根棍子，会真正耐心的教自己唱歌，会夸奖自己，会偷偷抓住自己的手，会拉自己往他怀里撞，会执着的要求一首合唱的《知心爱人》。

或许，他真的是经历了那么多本不该他经历的东西，所以他习惯了坚强，他习惯了成为别人的依靠，而在这里，他终于找到了那个他可以依靠的人，他才能，做回真正的刘也，并且，再也不想穿回那副盔甲。

只是，过去的他，还有一事未了。

“如果雨之后，，泪还不停流，如果悲伤后，眼神更执着。”刘也还是那个不敢正对着大家唱歌的刘也，这点，赵品霖教了他无数次，他都改不了。

突然，他感到有人从后面抱住了他，就像曾经赵品霖做的那样，只是，这一次，这个拥抱更加温暖，更加厚实，以前，他总觉得是他在抱赵品霖，这一次，是真的有人在抱他。

高嘉朗牢牢抱住刘也，随着音乐的律动，缓缓地，将刘也一点一点的翻转，直到面对大家，再牢牢地放稳，这一次，刘也没有害怕，他知道有人给了他坚实的后背。

“我已经面带笑容，成为约定好的我，只是对不起，我不能等你重头再来过了。”这首歌原本是唱给赵品霖的，曾经是那段黑暗日子里刘也最喜欢的歌，只是这次，他在内心里，把原来那句“等着你重新再来过”悄悄改掉了。

“你当时为啥喜欢我啊。”放烟火的那天晚上，在赵让去找牛超聊天的时候，刘也望着躺在身边的高嘉朗问道。

“我就是觉得吧，你一直在装，真的很累，就不想让你再那么累了，结果谁知道，就掉进你这只小狐狸的陷阱了。”高嘉朗憨憨的笑着，说着又把刘也搂进了怀里。

“说出来你不信，我以前可是攻呢。”刘也用手摸着高嘉朗小麦色的腹肌，一脸娇羞。

“是嘛，那我可要好好珍惜机会了，这年头，少见啊。”高嘉朗听到刘也的话，一把把刘也压在身下，一双大手在刘也白嫩的身体上来回搓弄着。

“这么翘的屁股，当攻可惜了啊。”高嘉朗一边用手捏着刘也的翘臀，一边坏笑着，要去亲他。

“以后有的是时间，这都几次了，你还要。”刘也装出一副心不甘情不愿的样子。

“行，我走了。”高嘉朗假意起身。

“你……，你还真信了啊。”刘也看高嘉朗准备走，意识到自己装过了，连忙挽回。说完，又躺好，露出他诱人的翘臀和粉色的小穴，一双白皙的大腿，耷拉在床沿边：“你想要的话，什么时候都可以。”

高嘉朗又憨憨的笑起来：“不走，我媳妇这么好看，我才不走呢。”说罢便开始用舌头舔刘也，从脖子，到耳后，到酥胸，到细腰，再到翘臀，大腿根，小穴，来来回回，刘也细嫩的皮肤上，很快沾满了高嘉朗的口水。

“谁是你媳妇，说什么呢。”刘也表面上回怼，心底里却不知道比谁都高兴。

这一次，他学会主动了，他永远永远，都不想离开这个男人了，无论未来发生什么，他都会跟他一直走下去，永远不分开的那种。

（三）

这是高嘉朗，第一次搬家。

他最终还是因为后援会的骚操作，没有陪刘也成团，但是，因为他，曾经只打算刷脸的刘也，终于表现了真正的自己，最终在大家一起的努力下，成团成功。

“高嘉朗，过来。”

“刘也，你走啊。”

r1se住的地方离他原来住的地方太远了，家境本就殷实的高嘉朗，自然直接选择了搬家，他虽然知道团里那些小弟弟们都很清楚他跟刘也的关系不会乱来，但是还是，想要离他更近一点。

刘也离了他，不是不能活，只是，高嘉朗很害怕刘也又变回以前的那个样子，那样的刘也不快乐，他不想让刘也不快乐。

成团夜那天，他喝了很多的酒，他也终于不再畏惧他人的眼光，牢牢抱住了刘也。

“雅雅，以后哥不能一直陪着你了，你自己要多多保重。”高嘉朗以为这就是最后的拥抱，抱得是那么紧密，好像永远都不想放开

“你在说什么呀，你不打算要我了么？”刘也却出奇的冷静：“两年而已，你找个近一点的房子，有什么区别么？”

高嘉朗听到这里，一时有些错愕，却激动的有些想哭。

“说好了，我们的电影，要一直拍下去，你别想中途喊咔。”刘也的眼泪已经充溢了眼眶，他也牢牢抱住高嘉朗：“你既然把我变成了刘雅，就别想把我甩开。”

“好，我以后不说这样的傻话了，我会一直陪着你的哈。”高嘉朗也跟着哭起来，只不过这一次，两人都是幸福的眼泪。

“你快帮我回复新歌啊，我想听你说啥。”

“我不就在你面前么，你想听啥我直接说不就是了。”

“那不一样，我要留下见证。”

“你那条微博下弟弟们都回了好多，我一回就沉了。”

“行，我再给你发一条。”

“这还差不多。”

“咋了，吃醋了？”

“我哪敢吃醋啊，我明明是在吃糖好么？你关注月朗星稀超话了么？里面你和鑫一发了好多糖呢，我这几天都被甜的腻了。”

“嘿嘿嘿，我不都公开说了鑫一是我大弟了么？”

“行行行，你大弟，谁知道这些天我忙的时候你跟你大弟在干些什么。”

“嘿嘿嘿，反正不是我接下要干的事。”

“你给我一边哈拉去吧，滚，老色鬼，别碰我。”

虽然嘴上这么说，刘也却也没有对高嘉朗上下翻动的手做出什么抵抗。

“啊。”刘也轻微的呻吟了一声，看来是高嘉朗碰到了他的小太阳，高嘉朗一只手将他的整个胸握住，另一只手轻轻挤着另一侧的乳头，双边的刺激让刘也连连呻吟。

正在刘也享受的时候，一股柔软的湿热轻舐着他的耳后，他一下子浑身战栗起来。

高嘉朗很清楚，这是刘也最敏感的部分，也是最容易让他高潮的地方。

“就这样，一直到老吧。”高嘉朗看着自己身下呻吟的刘也，默默地想。

“就这样，一直到老吧。”刘也感受着在他身体里进进出出的高嘉朗，幸福地笑了笑。

“今天是你的生日，我陪你了这么多年，是时候彼此安好了。”刘也望着熟睡过去的高嘉朗，看着赵品霖生日会上熟悉的红缎带造型，默默点下了取消关注。

（四）

“您好，您是新搬来这里的吧，我也才搬来两天。”高嘉朗看着搬来的新邻居，一边帮忙搬东西，一边问道。

“是啊，这里离机场近一些，我们出行比较方便。”男子似乎很在意高嘉朗，认真的回答道。

“我是为了陪我媳妇才搬到这的，他们公司统一安排住宿，我住的离他近点，方便一点。”高嘉朗回复到。

“是嘛，那你一定很爱他吧。”新邻居堆出一个看起来很假的笑，高嘉朗也感觉有些不适。

“自我介绍一下，我叫赵品霖，现在Black ACE的主唱。”新邻居缓缓摘下口罩，露出一张精致的脸。

“你好，你好，我叫高嘉朗，现在是个歌手。”高嘉朗放下手中的东西，陪着笑道：“以后有时间常来我家串门啊，我们可以一起唱歌哈哈哈哈。”

“看来这个男人真的不上网。”看着继续帮着搬东西的高嘉朗，赵品霖小声嘀咕了一句，露出一丝难以察觉的微笑。

“高哥哥，这些东西有他们搬家公司帮忙弄，你快休息休息吧。”赵品霖招呼着高嘉朗进屋。

“没事没事，你这好多音乐器械，他们搬家公司的不会弄，万一给你弄坏了，多可惜啊，我现在也没什么事，我帮帮你吧。”高嘉朗说着又抱起一个箱子，微微渗出的汗，在古铜色的皮肤上闪闪发亮，浸湿了衣衫，露出身材的轮廓。

“刘也，品味还不错嘛。”赵品霖看到眼前的高嘉朗，竟有些心动，他咽了咽口水，继续说道：“行，那麻烦你了，高哥哥。”

“他们都叫我朗哥，你应该也比我小，叫我朗哥就好。”高嘉朗把箱子沉稳地放在地上。

“好的朗哥哥。”赵品霖分外娇嗔：“朗哥哥今晚有安排嘛，我请你吃饭。”

“行啊，今天我媳妇要在单位那边住，我们可以一起去比拼一下歌技。”高嘉朗显然对眼前的男人没有什么防备，以为又是一个鑫一那样的好兄弟。

“好的，一言为定哦。”赵品霖开心的笑了笑，居然有些真心。

回过头，赵品霖摇摇头，对自己说道：“你在想些什么啊，你忘记你最开始的想法了么？”

赵品霖来这里的目的很简单，他想要见到刘也，他想把他抢回来，既然刘也一定回来见高嘉朗，那么他就一定有见到刘也的机会，只要能见到他，赵品霖觉得自己一定能用自己这么多年的情谊，把刘也抢回来。

可是为什么，面对这样的一个高嘉朗，他一时有些动不了手了。

“你这样唱歌不好，很耗嗓子的，再过几年就唱不了歌了。”赵品霖晕晕乎乎的，只记得自己在和高嘉朗吃饭，高嘉朗特别仔细地把鱼刺都挑出来，然后把鱼肉给他吃，他吃着吃着，就不知道自己在干什么了。

“谢谢你，朗哥哥，这是我们干这一行的，本来就吃的是年轻饭，不像你可以正经转行当歌手，现在不唱，就没什么粉丝了。”赵品霖木讷地说。

“那也不能天天这么吼啊，来来，朗哥教你，你要把气沉下去，多调动胸腔和头部的声腔，来，试试。”高嘉朗说着抓住了赵品霖的手，让他感受自己胸腔的震动。

赵品霖机械的重复着发声，他本就极其有天赋，试几次便会了，确实感到省力了很多。

“以后你要是有时间了，就来我们家，我教你，你再这样划拉嗓子，家里人看着多心疼啊。”高嘉朗给他递过一杯水，点了一首《gravity》，开始唱起来。

迷蒙之中，只能听见高嘉朗的声音

“baby, it's been a long time coming.”

缓缓的钢琴声，熟悉的背影。

“小霖，你知道么，给你起这个名字，是因为算命的说你命中缺水和木。”赵品霖仿佛一瞬间回到他只身一人闯横店之前，他的父亲牵着他去游乐园，那天的太阳很大，那个背影，永远留在了赵品霖的记忆里。

这么多年，赵品霖似乎比谁都更适合“泼辣”这个词，可是，他内心里，始终有一个孩子，等着一个父亲那样的拥抱。

这时候，他已经分不清，他究竟是因为刘也喜欢高嘉朗而对他产生了兴趣，还是他自己，真的有点被这个男人捕获了。

他突然想起来刘也很久很久以前跟他讲过一句话：“干我们这一行啊，看起来比谁都聪明，实际上，大家虚假惯了，谁真心对自己好一点，就马上要跟人家掏心掏肺的了，比谁都傻。”

赵品霖曾经这样爱上刘也，他害怕自己，好像也这样爱上高嘉朗了。

“败给你了。”赵品霖笑了笑，默默说了一句，然后就这样，默默躺到了高嘉朗大腿上，安稳地闭上了眼睛。

高嘉朗起初很惊讶，可是联想到赵品霖刚刚讲的那些不唱就没有粉丝之类的话，可能觉得他是真的累了吧，有没有阻止他，倒是轻轻拿起自己的外套，给赵品霖披上了。

KTV的冷气很足，赵品霖却没觉得有多冷。

（五）

有些事情，从开始的那一刻，就没有结束的说法。

第一次是在某家小馆子里，高嘉朗可能刚跟刘也吵完架，赵品霖抓住了机会，约高嘉朗出来喝酒，几杯烈酒下肚，高嘉朗已不是什么清醒之人，嘴里一边嘟囔着刘也，一边颤颤巍巍地走着，赵品霖扶着高嘉朗，安慰着他：“没事，我在呢。”

走到门口，赵品霖迟疑了一会，打开了自己家的门。

将高嘉朗倒在床上后，赵品霖开始脱衣服。

都是白的耀眼的皮肤，都是玲珑的腰，娇俏的臀，一样味道的香水，关上灯之后，谁知道谁是谁。

赵品霖缓缓脱下高嘉朗的裤子，尽可能将嘴张到最大，一口含了下去。

高嘉朗嘴里还在喊着刘也，不过，对于赵品霖来说，这已经无所谓了。他是贪婪的，对他来说，这份温暖，他已经快忘记是什么感觉了，自从刘也走后，他也遇见过很多男人，只是再没有那种感觉，而今天，他既重拾了这份温暖，便不会再任之离开。

次日，阳光刺醒了高嘉朗，望着眼前陌生的一切，他还有些晕乎，忽然感觉自己怀里似乎还躺着一个人，他低头一看，竟是他的品霖老弟，两人一丝不挂，而且，根据自己下半身的反应，昨晚，怕是肯定发生了什么。

赵品霖感受到了高嘉朗的异动，也醒了，看着眼前惊慌失措的高嘉朗，他竟露出了微笑。

“朗哥哥，你好厉害哦。”赵品霖又往高嘉朗身上凑了凑。

高嘉朗此时已经惊的说不出话，连忙抽身像要离开，奈何赵品霖纤细的身躯竟然十分有劲，怎么样都挣脱不开。

“品霖老弟，你这是啥情况啊，咋回事啊。”高嘉朗感觉自己有点明知故问，却也不知道该说些什么。

“哎呀，你昨晚干了什么你心里没数么？没事我不会乱说的，我知道朗哥哥一直待我好，就当我给朗哥哥的回报咯。”赵品霖继续坏笑着：“是都忘了么，品霖可没忘哦，朗哥哥要不要再来感受一下。”说着，就往高嘉朗身上凑。

“你看，它又硬了呢。”赵品霖只身坐在高嘉朗身上，用翘臀来回蹭着高嘉朗的阴茎，任由它越来越充血，直直的顶着自己的小穴，

高嘉朗的脸上已是万般惊恐，却像被一块磁石牢牢吸在床上一样，怎么都用不上力。

“看来是醒酒药力度太大了，朗哥哥都没力气了呢，没事，让弟弟来回报吧。”赵品霖的笑，此时让高嘉朗有些毛骨悚然。

赵品霖用双手用力掰开自己的穴口，对着高嘉朗的阴茎，用力的坐了下去。

“啊。”赵品霖发出了一声夹杂着疼痛与快感的娇喘，然后开始在高嘉朗的肉棒上，上上下下，直到身体逐渐抽搐，白色的淫液从他的穴口流出，他方才起身用舌头舔干净了残余在高嘉朗的柱体上的精液，一大口咽了下去。

“刘也他，不会这样吧。”赵品霖看着此时已经感觉有些痴呆的高嘉朗，傻傻的笑着：“朗哥哥要是以后想我了，随时给我打电话哦。”

高嘉朗灰溜溜地穿上衣服，像是过街老鼠一般，离开了。

“有第一次，就会有第二次的。”赵品霖望着匆忙逃走的高嘉朗，坏笑着说了一句：“刘也，这一次，你依然输给我了。”

高嘉朗此时脑子一片空白，他匆匆忙忙给刘也打去一个一个电话，接通之后，那一声熟悉的“喂”之后，高嘉朗竟然不知道该说些什么。

“你干嘛高嘉朗，我还在教洛洛跳舞呢，有事快说。”刘也也觉得奇怪。

“没什么，昨晚的事，对不起啊。”高嘉朗强装镇定的说。

“唉呀我当是啥事呢，我们不是说好了吵架不过夜的么，我都快忘了，你现在给我提一嘴。行了行了，我原谅你了好不好。”刘也显然不清楚高嘉朗这一声对不起背后的分量。

“晚上想吃啥呀，我做了给你送去。”高嘉朗虽然知道刘也这份原谅不是对他说的，却也安心了一些。

“能吃啥呀，我们啥都不能吃的，今天估计又要通宵练舞，你要实在想来，要不做点炸鸡带过来，南宝他们也能吃点，”刘也听着高嘉朗的声音，也确实想见他，就给个提议。

“行，我这就去买，晚上给你们做炸鸡。”高嘉朗舔舔嘴，迟疑了一会：“雅雅，我爱你。”

“行了，我也爱你好吧，赶快去吧，我继续练舞了。”刘也挂断了电话，嘴角的笑已经掩盖不住了，像是个待嫁的小姑娘。

而另一边开车的高嘉朗，听着耳机里挂断的嘟嘟声，竟流下眼泪来。

“你咋的啦啊，看起来这么难受。”深夜，r1se吃着朗哥的炸鸡，刘也注意到高嘉朗今天的不对劲，问道。

“没事，工作那边出了点事，以后怕见不到你了。”高嘉朗强装着一个笑容，回答道。

“哎呀，你在说什么呢，怎么就见不到了，见不到了视频啊，这两年确实不好过，熬过去就好了。”刘也以为他真的是在讲工作上的事，安慰他道。

高嘉朗一下子抱住了刘也，刘也吓了一跳，四处一看，没有摄像机，这才安心下来，也抱住了高嘉朗。

（六）

故事回到最开头，从赵品霖房间里出来的高嘉朗，一锤锤在墙上。

这已经是数不清楚第几次了。

刘也大部分的时间还是要跟团，而赵品霖虽然也很多工作，但出奇的大多数时间都在家，高嘉朗也不知道自己究竟是怎么样的心态，每每想着是最后一次，却又鬼使神差的，敲开对面的门。

他就像是隔墙长过来的花，肆意耀眼，散发着浓厚的欲望的气息，你却本不应该摘下一朵。

就像是断臂的维纳斯，越是残缺，越是禁忌，就越是吸引人。

高嘉朗这一次终于学会了上网，他打开百度，打下赵品霖三个字。

蹦出来的第一个词条，是“赵品霖刘也”。

高嘉朗一瞬间醍醐灌顶，又重重的向墙上锤了一拳。

“干啥啊，跟墙过不去。”身后传来熟悉的声音。

“你咋来了。”高嘉朗看着突然出现的刘也，一时间有些错愕。

“这不刚出差回来嘛，想着也好久没见了，来看看你啊。”刘也推开高嘉朗，用钥匙开门。

而这时候，另一扇门打开了，已经穿戴整齐的赵品霖，推开门。

这一幕，暧昧的，尴尬的，无奈的，仿佛烈日之下一盆被泼出来的脏水，在阳光的曝晒下，逐渐干涸，只剩一堆灰尘。

“新邻居啊？”刘也冷冷的，他自然知道自己的男人不怎么上网，也不会知道什么他的过去。

“是啊，搬过来快有两个月了，只是你一直没在，所以没见过。”高嘉朗不尴不尬的回答着。

“朗哥，这位是？”赵品霖也不尴不尬的问着。

“这个是我朋友，刘也。”高嘉朗回答着。

“我是他对象，以后多多关照了。”刘也竟然分外的刚硬，打开门，拉着高嘉朗就要进门。

“小赵，我们以后再聊哈。”高嘉朗说完最后一句台词，进了门。

三个人都无比清楚彼此是谁，却都装着形同陌路。

“祝贺你呢，你终于找到那个能让你成为刘也而不是六爷的人。”赵品霖从高嘉朗手机里抄出了刘也的手机号，犹豫再三，用这种已经不再流行，却最有用的方法，给刘也发去了信息。

“朗哥哥，谢谢你，我知道你早已知道了我和刘也的关系，可我想让你知道，我接近你，是真的爱过你，但是，也只能到这里为止了，感情终究分个先来后到，这一次，我输给刘也了，你要好好照顾他，连同我的那一份。”赵品霖打出这一条信息的时候，眼泪已经止不住了。

从赵品霖第一次见到高嘉朗的那一刻起，他就已经明白了，刘也早就不属于他了，所以他拼了命，想把高嘉朗留在身边，这里面既有他对高嘉朗的依赖，也有他对刘也的怀念。

可是他，还是只能放手了，同时放手，他真的觉得，自己很自私，很卑劣呢。而这份自私与卑劣，本质上，还是因为他太爱这两个人了，或者说，走到现在，只剩爱高嘉朗了。

泪水模模糊糊的，记忆像洪水涌过来。

“你要是走这一条路，我们家就没有你这个儿子。”

“小霖，你知道么，给你起这个名字，是因为算命的说你命中缺水和木。”

“你这样唱歌不好，很耗嗓子的，再过几年就唱不了歌了。”

后来他再也不吃鱼了，谁给他挑刺他都不吃了。

后来他遇到一个叫田书臣的人，他有一次在百度上百度他，第一条蹦出来的，是高嘉朗。

“后来我爱的人，都像你。”这句话说得一点都没错呢，赵品霖看着这个搜索，大声哭了出来。

（尾声）

“隔壁搬走了？”刘也再来的时候，看着一对新搬进来的母女，问高嘉朗。

“是啊，小赵好像跟你一样，也是哪个团里的，跟团住去了。”高嘉朗装作若无其事的敷衍，却不小心，打破了手里的盘子。

“没事吧？”刘也听到响声，追过来问道：“你怎么那么不小心。”

“没事没事，小磕小碰而已。”高嘉朗也不知道在回答什么问题。

“直到我们消失，感情从来没人知。  
花开无声的事，感激你给我一点涟漪。  
遗憾也是个传记。”  
——周笔畅《隔墙花》

——END——


End file.
